callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foley (Modern Warfare 2)
::For the Captain who appears in Call of Duty and United Offensive, see Foley. Sergeant Foley is a US Army Ranger and the acting commander of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Biography Afghanistan Sergeant Foley is introduced in S.S.D.D., training an Afghan National Army group at Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan with the aid of translator Private Hamed and fellow Ranger, Private First Class Joseph Allen. Shortly after Allen's selection training in The Pit for Task Force 141, Foley and his squad are deployed to rescue BCT-One, which is trapped in a militia-held town. He first leads his squad to defend the bridge layer from large volumes of RPG fire from the OpFor across the river. After the bridge is laid, he leads his men into the city in Humvees, where they are ambushed by the militia. They put up a good fight, taking down many militiamen, although the Humvee is eventually destroyed. They are then forced to take cover in an enemy-occupied apartment, clearing their way through it. After they clear the building, they receive a distress call from Hunter Two-Three, and assist by clearing out a school. They then fight their way from the school to the LZ, rendezvousing with General Shepherd's men. Defense of Virginia and Rescue of HVIs Shortly after Allen's death in Russia, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is deployed to Virginia in response to an invasion by Russian military forces. Foley leads Dunn, Private James Ramirez, who is Allen's replacement, and the rest of Hunter Two-One in the defense of northeastern Virginia and rescue of a High-Valued-Individual. The team locates the HVI, who is already secured by other Rangers. Foley takes command of the Rangers in the area just as Russians forces arrive en masse at their position. Under Foley's command, the Rangers successfully hold off the incoming Russians, including two BTRs and two Mi-28 gunships, until a friendly convoy arrives to evacuate them. Foley and his squad are later deployed to Arcadia County to aid in the evacuation of civilians with the help of a Stryker ICV, callsign Honey Badger. The Rangers destroy AA batteries threatening the evacuation choppers, but are then ordered by General Shepherd himself to secure an unknown HVI; however, the Rangers are too late and find the HVI dead. Battle of Washington D.C. Hunter 2-1 is then deployed to Washington D.C., facilitating the evacuation of civilians and wounded personnel in the city. During the evacuation process, the Rangers assault the Department of Commerce, where an enemies crow's nest on the fifth floor is hammering the evacuation site. Foley and his team manage to take it and proceed to use the munitions left behind by the slaughtered Russians to take the fire off the evacuation site by killing foot-mobiles armed with Javelins, Mi-28s, and other enemy vehicles. Soon after, they come under attack from enemy forces attempting to retake the crow's nest. After successfully holding them off, the Rangers proceed to the roof and link up with U.S. Navy SEALs and a UH-60 Black Hawk. Foley and his men board the Black Hawk and attack enemy forces at various monuments. Evacuation Order April is then enabled, prompting the Americans to "get the hell out of there." However, their helicopter is damaged by anti-aircraft fire, cutting off their means of escape. Foley, however, orders the pilot to attack the SAM-laden Department of Justice to take down as many SAMs as possible to clear the skies for other aerial vehicles. The effort is partially successful until the Black Hawk is shot down. Retaking the White House After the crash-landing of the Black Hawk, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, and other Rangers are surrounded by Russians, making a seemingly last stand. Cpl. Dunn is then shot and an Mi-28 moves in position to fire on the Rangers. However, a nuke launched by Captain Price detonates in the sky, sending an EMP across the eastern United States and crippling the Russian forces, saving the Rangers's lives. With all electronic equipment down, Foley and his squad move through the quiet streets and run into Pvt. Vaughan, who is relaying orders from Colonel Marshall to assemble at the White House in order to retake it. Making their way to the White House via the President's bunker, Foley and his men emerge on the southern lawn of the White House, already under siege, and meet up with Marshall. Foley personally leads his squad in the re-taking of the building, fighting their way through the weakened enemy forces. Dunn discovers that the Air Force will carpet bomb the city as part of the "Hammerdown Protocol" unless the Rangers can retake it and signal they are still "combat effective". In a harrowing moment, Ramirez and another Ranger make it to the top of the White House and pop their flares, aborting the bombing run seconds before the Air Force jets fly by. Foley and his men then regroup on the White House roof and look out at the burning ruins of Washington D.C., vowing revenge on the Russians. Locations *Firebase Phoenix - Deployed to Afghanistan to train local militia. (As shown in the mission [[S.S.D.D.|''S.S.D.D.]]) *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Secures enemy held village after enemy OpFor troops destroy a bridge in the Red Zone. (As shown in the mission [[Team Player|''Team Player]].) *Northeastern Virginia - Rescues Raptor and evacuates civilians. (As shown in the missions Wolverines! and ''[[Exodus|''Exodus]].) *Washington D.C. - Retook the Department of Commerce and secured the White House. (As shown in the missions Of Their Own Accord, Second Sun,' '''and [[Whiskey Hotel|''Whiskey Hotel]].) Voice Actor He is voiced by Keith David, who also voiced the Arbiter in the Halo series, Captain Anderson in the Mass Effect ''series, Julius Little in the ''Saints Row series, the Police Chief in Superhero Movie, the father of Mary in "Theres something about Mary' and Sergeant Kilgore in "Delta Farce" plus many U.S. Marine and U.S. Navy advertisements. Trivia *Foley's squad's callsign doesn't make sense since, as Hunter 2-1, the squad should be in the front of the convoy as the first squad. Foley's position in the convoy should be as follows: First Humvee in line, passenger side front seat guarding the right sector. *He may be a homage to Call of Duty and ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'''s ''Captain Foley.'' *Foley shares with his namesake the distinction of being the first character to be seen by and make contact with the player. *As with Dunn, Foley wears a Delta Force-style helmet instead of the standard issue US Army headgear. According to the Hardened Edition handbook, the developers gave him this piece of equipment to show his leadership position in the squad. *In the concept art picture shown below, he is shown using an M16. *Foley appears in every mission in the U.S. Rangers campaign. *His call sign Hunter Two-One Actual may be a reference to Generation Kill, and may be translated thus: Foley's company commander uses the callsign Hunter, and Foley commands the first squad of the second platoon; Hunter (company) 2 (platoon)-1 (squad) Actual (Element leader). *If the player takes too long before getting on the minigun, Foley will angrily yell: Ramirez, you're cleaning brass on the Titanic, get your ass on board! *Foley is known to yell out Private James Ramirez's last name throughout the campaign when giving commands to him usually beginning with him shouting "Ramirez!" followed by an order, in total there are 56 Ramirez lines for Foley, and it has sprung up into the popular internet meme "Ramirez Do Everything!", Which Foley says Ramirez's name followed by something outrageous, such as taking out an AC-130 with a throwing knife, or stopping a Tactical Nuke with a potato chip and taking out a BMP by using an M9. *His signature weapon is a SCAR-H with an M203 grenade launcher. *Foley has actually used his M203 once, in the beginning of Team Player after Shepherd helps the player up he can see Foley do a movement with his hand, take some steps, and then fire it from the hip, the player can even see it fly and land. However, he doesn't reload it. *Foley sometimes is in command of other Sergeants. This is because of the random naming of generic NPCs and fits with Foley's "Acting Commander" title. Gallery File:Foley_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Foley File:Sgt Foley-Museum.png|Sgt. Foley in the "Museum" Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Rangers